Electronic devices such as digital music players, video players, smart phones, mobile gaming devices, laptops, and so on may include a variety of peripheral devices and/or input/output devices such as mice, track pads, displays, keyboards, and so on. These various devices may include a single power management profile that determines whether a particular device is in an active, inactive, sleep, or disconnected state. Based on the particular state, the power management profile may adjust particular settings or parameters for the device. For example, for a mouse, the sampling rate in the sleep state may be significantly less than a sampling rate during the active state. The power management profile for a particular device may typically be stored within firmware for the device. Thus, in many instances, the power management profile may be static for the device. However, often different users may have different usage characteristics, which may not be accommodated by the static profile of the device. For example, a user who uses his or her electronic device to browse the internet may prefer to conserve power in a mouse, as compared to a user who using his or her electronic device to play computer games, who may prefer increased responsiveness in the mouse as compared to power conservation.